Love Hurts
by savraj1234
Summary: My first Fanfic. hope you like it!Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Bryce's POV

I sigh and button my tuxedo. It's the 8th grade graduation dance, and no, Juli is _not_ going with me. I heard she's going with Jon Trulock. Serves me right. I feel a little sick in my stomach. What type of idiot am I anyways? It took me _6_ freaking years to finally realize that Juli was a gem. Too late now. Isigh and walk out my bedroom door.

"Who are taking?" Lynneta shouts from downstairs.

"Nobody."

"Well at least ask a few girls to dance." This time it's my mom.

"I will," I lie. Honestly I can't like a single girl when I have Juli on my mind.

I sigh and look at Chet. He's the only one who can understand me. He nods his head and goes back to reading the newspaper.

"Bye Mom!" I shout as I walk out the door.

"Honey don't you want me to drop you?" There's a little bit of motherly concern in her voice.

"It's okay Mom" I call back. I think I just need some fresh air. I close the door and walk out. I look at Juli's yard and see the sycamore tree I planted. Of course it's still really small, but one day I'm going to climb it, and see what Juli saw.

One day.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please give as much feedback as possible! I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I guess school was driving me nuts. But it's the last day. So I thought I'd update this. Enjoy!**

Juli's POV

I look into the mirror and shrug. I guess I look 'presentable' as my mother puts it. I can't believe that there's that rumor that I'm taking Jon Trulock to the dance. I guess words can be deceiving. I walk into the living room, and am greeted by Matt and Mike. Mike grins.

"Who's the lucky boy?"

I roll my eyes.

"No one," I respond and then walk out the door. I walk down the street, and see two boys running across the road.

One of them yells, "C'mon! Ma's gonna kill us!" I sigh.

Boys. I'll never understand them. I see the school nearby and start jogging along in my sweatshirt and sneakers. I've never really worn anything formal for dances. I don't why. It just doesn't feel like… me. I walk through the double doors, and am instantly welcomed with a blast of music. Darla runs over to me and starts giggling.

"Look! Your main dish is here!"

I see Bryce drinking a can of Coke, from across the room. I roll my eyes at Darla.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm over him?"

"You are stickin' to your diet aren't you?"

I ignore her and walk away to the refreshments stand. I keep on trying to tell myself that I'm over Bryce Loski.

But to tell truth, I don't know if I am.


	3. Chapter 3

Bryce's POV  
I walk into the party room and am immediately mobbed by Garret and his friends.

"Yo! Bryce. I heard your parents are goin' through some hard times eh?"

I want to smack him. Who told him that? I turn around, and start to walk away, when I hear Garret say something even more offensive.

"I guess you Loskis can't keep your women"

I stop dead in my tracks and turn around. Garret continues.

"Where's Missy Julianna Baker? I heard she ditched you for Jon Trulock. I'm sure she's gonna love your 'I like you, but I don't have _balls_ to say so' act. Wanna know why? Cause you're a coward."

_Coward_. I hate that word, especially when it had anything to do with me. But this time, Garrets gone _way_ too far. So I say what I should have said a long time ago.

"You're out of line"

"And you're a coward"

And then I get that strange feeling. The same feeling that made me want to deck him in the library. All I can see is red but I manage to burst out some words.

"I am not a coward!"

"Oh really? Then let me tell you what you can do to prove yourself."

"I'm listening"

"Go up on stage and _sing_ about what's going on in your life. Sing about your problems and tell the world what's happening in your world. Then we'll see if you're a coward or not"

_Sing?_ I've never been much of a singer. I try to shake the thought out of my head. But then I remember Garret's words.

_"Then we'll see if you're a coward or not."_

Just then I hear Shelly's voice yell, "Karoke! Anyone wanna sing!"

I take a deep breath and raise my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Juli's POV

I try to ignore Darla's annoying voice over my shoulder.

"I'm tellin' you Juli you _have_ to ask Bryce out!"

I sigh. "Darla, I've told you a billion times: I don't like him anymore!"

"But Juli!"

"Darla, do you know how much of a jerk Bryce has been to me?"

She rolls her eyes. "He just threw away your eggs!"

"That were worth $100. And he made fun of my Uncle David!"

"Just give the poor boy a chance Juli. He didn't try to kiss you for nothing!"

Suddenly, I don't feel good. I look over my shoulder and see Bryce being harassed by Garret and his friends. Darla grins.

"See? He's getting bullied. You _have _to stand up for him."

I'm about to walk over and help, when I hear Shelly's voice.

"Karaoke! Anyone wanna sing?"

Then the real shock comes.

Bryce raises his hand.

**Hey guys! Sorry I spelt Karaoke wrong in my last chapter. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bryce's POV

"So what are you going to be singing?" Shelly's voice says blocking out all the other noise. I can tell she isn't happy with me. Then again she shouldn't be. I take a deep breath and respond.

"You'll see."

A few people in the audience nod their heads. I can tell they want to hear me. I take a deep breath and begin:

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on, turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like, to be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked, when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
Well deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked, when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lies straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life"

Everyone's really quiet for a second. Then they all start cheering and clapping. I blush. They're all just going nuts. Even Garret looks speechless. I walk off the stage and whisper in Garret's ear.

"Good enough?

He smiles and says, "Yeah."

**Hope you guys liked it! Here's the link to the actual song: watch?v=r0U0AlLVqpk  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all! I finally got back from New York yesterday, so I decided to update. A lot of you guys have been telling me to make my chapters longer… so here you go. My longest chapter to this date is here! R&R! **

Juli's POV

Wow… I have no idea Bryce could sing that well. And now everything suddenly makes sense. He's trying to tell everyone that his family isn't perfect. And that his entire life with them is a mess. I feel bad for him. I remember what my mother said the day Bryce tried to kiss me.

"_Patsy and Rick have been having ferocious fights"_

I actually feel bad for Bryce. That's a first. I'd always thought he'd had such a perfect family. I shake my head and try not to think of Bryce. But then I remember what my mother had said.

"_Some people do change you know. Maybe there's more to Bryce Loski then you know"_

She was right. There was a lot more than just those blue eyes. There was a boy whose entire life was crumbling.

I walk out the exit and see Bryce getting mobbed by a lot of people. They were all saying what a good singer he was and how he should try out for America's Got Talent. He politely thanked them and then ran off to home. But then I saw one person in the crowd that made me genuinely smile. He was smiling too. It was Garret. I had heard that he and Bryce weren't friends anymore. I guess friendship isn't broken that easily.

I walk in through the front door. I'm instantly (and once again) greeted by Matt and Mike.

"How was it?" Mike asks in a big brotherly tone.

"Good," I respond simply. Then I run up to my room. I need some time to think. And the thought that comes to mind is the day Bryce planted the sycamore tree. I remember how I wanted to talk to him _so_ badly. But eventually I had chickened out. I don't know why I did it… it just seemed too sudden for me. I kept telling myself that we were going to talk. But still I didn't do it.

I look over at the Loski's house and see to figures screaming at each other. One of them is a man and the other is a women. I sigh. Because know I feel really happy to have a family that isn't getting ripped apart.

**How'd you like it? BTW this might be shorter than chapter 5, but only because of the song part. Expect more chapters of about this length or more!**

**P.S. I know these chapters are still kind of short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer **

**-savraj1234**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all! It's been a while. I hope everyone is having an awesome summer. I wanted to make a new chapter, so here ya go. R&R!**

4 years later…

Bryce's POV

After the 8th grade graduation dance, everything almost seemed… normal. Garret was my friend again, I didn't get harassed in school anymore, Shelly and Miranda didn't like me anymore (Thank god), and eventually my parents had stopped fighting. Everything was perfect except for one thing; Juli still didn't like me. When I tried to sleep, every night, I could only think of the day I planted the sycamore. In some time I'm going to be graduating high school. I've already been accepted into UCLA, and for once I was happy. Lynetta now goes to Standford, and she's also happy.

My train of thought, is stopped when I hear my mother say at the breakfast table, "Hurry! You're going to be late." Snapping out of my thoughts I run out the door. High school was a big change from middle school. First of all, no more school buses. Second, there were a lot more parties. Third _everyone_ in the school had a boyfriend, or girlfriend except for me and Juli.

I barely make it into the doors as the bell rings. I pant, completely out of breath. I crawl over to science.

"Good morning class. Today we will be learning about…"

You know how in Charlie Brown, when the teacher is talking, all that comes out is: "Blah, Blah, Blah…" That's what it felt like. Maybe because today's lesson was _extra_ boring, or that I was too tired from running to school, to understand what he was saying. I'm going with option #1. I laid my head on the table and blacked out.

I woke up to the sound of cheering. Confused, I slowly raised my head up, amazed that the teacher hadn't caught me sleeping.

"What happened?" I whisper to Garret.

"We're having _Prom _this Friday! Can you believe it?"

I actually feel a little sad. Garret must notice it too.

"What's up with you Bryce?"

I sigh. Then I blurt everything out. "Everyone's going to have a date _except_ me."

Garret's happy expression drops. He always hates it when his friends are a little down in the dumps.

"Well maybe you can find a date, who knows?"

"That's a big _maybe_." The bell rings for us to go to our next class.

"Well good luck!" I sigh, and mutter, "Thanks."

**Hope you liked it! I think this is my longest chapters so far. SPOLIER: Next chapter will be longer!**

**-savraj1234**


End file.
